Sweet Loves of Mine
by Natoya
Summary: Yami invites Yugi into the puzzle for some fun... But Atemu winds up wanting a piece of the action. YYXYXA mobiumshipping yaoi


Author Notes: A big thank you to Hikari-and-Yami for betaing this work when I first published this one shot.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the bishies or the show.

WARNINGS: YAOI, MALEXMALE, THREESOME, **LEMON**

**

* * *

**

Yugi opened his eyes and turned his head to the left, surprise lighting up the bright pools of amethyst when he realized he was in his soul room. Only a moment ago, he had been fast asleep in his bed, out in the real world. Suddenly, a wide smile lit up his face. This must mean Yami wanted to see him. Yugi threw the blankets off of himself and got up out of the bed. He was careful not to step on any of the toys lying that littered his soul room, and made his way to the door, stepping out into the hallway that bridged Yami's mind with his own. He stared at the thick metal door leading to Yami's room, the Sennen Eye staring right back at him. Yugi suppressed a shiver. That door sure was creepy when it wanted to be.

Inhaling a deep breath, Yugi placed a hand on the black handle and turned it, opening the way into Yami's soul room. Entering, he softly shut the door behind him. This room never ceased to amaze him. The brick walls were ever-changing, and the doors never led to the same place twice. It was so big and unnecessarily complex. The floor felt cool beneath Yugi's bare feet as he walked to the center of the huge room and looked around. He wanted to go and search for his darker half, but he was all too aware of the dangers of this place. Even going through one door could get him lost for who knows how long, and it could take even Yami a very long time to find him. Yugi sat down and decided to wait. Yami would know he was here; Yami always knew the moment Yugi entered his soul room.

"Mmm…Hi Aibou." Yugi let out a soft gasp as a pair of strong arms enveloped him from behind. Yami pressed a soft kiss to his neck and Yugi turned his head, his violet orbs connecting with Yami's stunning crimson. He smiled and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Yami's lips before pulling back and snuggling against his chest. Yami held him there for a few moments, his chin resting on top of Yugi's head.

"Wanna tell me why you called me here?" Yugi asked, a teasing smile pulling at his lips. He could practically hear Yami's smirk.

"Well, I would think that would be obvious, Aibou." Yami said, playing along. Yugi pulled away from him and got to his feet, causing Yami to stand up from his crouch on the floor as well. He quickly moving forward to wrap his arms around Yugi's body and press the boy against him. Yugi fought back a moan and leaned back as far as was able to so that he could look up at his darkness.

"Care to enlighten me?" Yugi continued to tease. A flare of desire and want lit up Yami's crimson eyes, causing a pleasant feeling to shoot through Yugi's body.

"I want you." Yami said, his control quickly failing. Yugi smiled and hugged him, burying his face in his chest.

"Then take me." Yugi mumbled against his darkness' shirt. In a flash, he was over Yami's shoulder, being carried towards a door. Yugi briefly wondered where Yami was going to take him before he was suddenly tossed onto a bed. He sat up, looking around. They were in a room that sufficed as a bedroom. The colors were dark and the room was draped in red curtains over make-shift windows. The only item in the room was the bed, and there was a lovely red canopy over it. The sheets and comforter were black and silky. They felt so cool to the touch. That was all Yugi had time to take in before Yami pounced on him, jumping in through an opening in the canopy drapes. Yugi wondered for half a second where Yami's shirt went before a pair of warm lips captured his own, the matter immediately forgotten.

"Aibou...my Aibou..." Yami murmured, unbuttoning Yugi's shirt to kiss down his chest. Yugi squirmed and let a moan escape his lips, his hand coming up to cover his mouth in an effort to muffle it. He jumped a little when Yami began sucking on one of his nipples, using his fingers to tease and harden the other. Yugi pressed his hand harder over his mouth, his breath coming faster as he fought to control his moans. Yami switched sides and Yugi closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure that his darkness provided him. Yami soon began trailing his kisses further down Yugi's body, stopping only when he came to the waistband of Yugi's pajama pants. Yami grabbed them and, in one quick movement, had them and his boxers off Yugi's body, tossing them without care off of the bed. Yugi stared up at him, his face flushed with a lovely pink hue. Yami smiled at the sight before swiftly bending down and taking Yugi in his mouth.

Yugi arched off the bed with a delicious scream, his eyes closing from the sheer pleasure. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's thighs, gently but firmly pressing down so the smaller would not buck while he worked him. Yugi's hands clenched the blanket on both sides of his head, moaning as his knuckles turned white from the pressure of gripping so hard. He opened his eyes and looked down, watching Yami's head bob up and down as the taller sucked and nipped his length. Yugi bit his lip and groaned; oh gods it felt so good! Yugi closed his eyes again, his release coming upon him quickly. He cried out Yami's name and begged him to keep going, to go a little faster, and his yami complied, sucking him even harder as he upped his pace. Yugi tossed his head from side to side; oh, he was so close!

Yami suddenly stopped right before he came, and Yugi's eyes snapped open, a whimper escaping his lips in protest. Why had Yami stopped? He looked to his darkness and noticed that Yami had raised his head, his crimson orbs trained on something outside of the drapes. A frown appeared on his face as his eyes began to smolder with anger.

"Yami? What's wrong?" Yugi asked and turned his head too, wondering what had caught his darkness' attention. His eyes widened when he saw a figure standing outside the drapes.

"Go away Atemu! This is not your night! Yugi is mine!" Yami snarled. A quiet gasp escaped Yugi's lips. Atemu? What was he doing here?

"Really Yami, you hurt my feelings. Didn't you learn to share?" The figure pulled the drapes aside and revealed himself. He was identical to Yami in almost every way except for his tanned skin and the fact that Atemu was dressed only in a simple shenti and his golden jewelry. A sickly sweet smile made its way onto Atemu's face as he climbed onto the bed to join them, his eyes trained on Yugi's naked form. Yugi flushed crimson as Atemu's eyes devoured him hungrily. Yami growled loudly, and Atemu stopped, beginning to pout.

"You had your turn last night Atemu! Go away!" Yami snapped, grabbing Yugi by the arm and yanking him up and into his arms. Yugi blinked, startled and confused as Atemu continued to pout, moving until he was right in front of the duo.

"Oh come on! Be a good sport and share. I'm lonely tonight." Atemu muttered. Yami continued to glare hotly at him.

"And I was lonely last night! Deal with it!" Yami retorted. Atemu abandoned the pout and reared up suddenly, matching Yami glare for glare. Yugi gulped and looked back and forth between the two. This was going to get out of hand rather quickly. If Yugi didn't do something, he was sure a fistfight was going to break out, and he really didn't want either one to fight or to get hurt. He pushed his way out of Yami's arms and sat on the side of the bed, Atemu and Yami's eyes now on him, both curious about his sudden movement.

"Guys, you need to stop fighting, or neither of you are getting me tonight." Yugi said, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look as serious as possible since he was still almost completely naked. The words seemed to make those two panic, as their eyes widened and they shot a quick look to the other and huddled together, whispering to each other. Yugi blinked. He didn't expect that. When they broke, they each flashed him a wicked smile. Yugi gulped. Oh, maybe this was a bad idea and he should have asked Atemu to leave...

"Alright Hikari-Mine, we've come up with a compromise." Yami started.

"We'll share you tonight and tomorrow night, to make things fair..." Atemu continued.

"And then after that, three days out of the week, you belong to both of us."

"So that leaves two days each that we get you all to ourselves."

Yugi gulped again. They were up for making him sore, weren't they?

"So, Aibou, come here..." Yami murmured, holding out a hand to him. Yugi took it, a little afraid since he'd never done this before, but the thought of the two men he loved most in the world taking him at the same time sent a pleasant thrill throughout his body. Yami pulled him gently around so that he was sitting in between his darkness' legs, his back to Yami's chest. In the crimson-eyed youth's hands was a jar of oils, which he used to coat his fingers.

"In the interest of fairness, Habibi, Yami here gets to take you first, so spread those pretty little legs of yours." Atemu whispered, placing his hands on Yugi's knees and helping to spread them. Yugi blushed, watching Yami's hand reach down towards his entrance. Yami slipped a finger inside and Yugi arched against his chest with a gasp. Yami forced in another and Yugi groaned, biting his lip as the other began to scissor his fingers, stretching him. While Yami was busy preparing him, Atemu was busy himself, reaching a hand down to fondle and stroke Yugi's erection while he leaned down and suckled a nipple, teasing it to a hardened nub. Yugi's breaths were coming faster and he began to squirm. As Atemu switched sides, Yami slipped a third finger inside Yugi, stretching him even more and searching for that bundle of nerves he knew would make his hikari moan even louder. He found it a moment later, hitting it a couple times just to hear Yugi's pleasurable gasps and to feel the small one shudder. He removed his fingers a moment later, kissing Yugi gently when the smaller whimpered at the loss.

Yami unzipped the leather pants he was wearing then, freeing his erection. He lifted Yugi higher into his lap, positioning him over his member before pulling Yugi down and filling him. Yugi let out a loud moan and Yami hissed in pleasure. He waited a moment for Yugi to adjust and then began to thrust, taking his smaller lover at a slow pace. Atemu smiled and leaned down, taking Yugi in his mouth. Leaning back, Yugi placed his head on Yami's shoulder, and let out a scream of bliss. He thrashed in Yami's arms as tears formed in his eyes from the intense pleasure.

"Oh gods! Y-Yami! Atemu!" Yugi moaned as Atemu licked and nipped at him, the slow pace making it easy for him at the moment. Yugi moaned as Yami's next thrust hit his prostate, making him see stars. Yami increased his pace only a little, mindful of what Atemu was doing. Every thrust Yami made forced Yugi to thrust deeper into Atemu's mouth but he took it all, continuing to suck and nip at Yugi's length.

"Oh, Aibou..." Yami groaned, loving the feeling of being inside his light's tight heat. He slid out until just the tip was inside his lover before thrusting back in quickly, making Yugi moan low in his throat. Yugi's eyes were closed as he leaned his head on Yami's shoulder, still panting hard as his body was jerked with every thrust. Yami felt so good inside him; Yugi could feel every inch as Yami slid in and out of him. Raising his arms, Yugi wrapped them around Yami's neck, lifting up his head at the same time so he could watch Atemu devouring him. Oh gods, that was hot... Atemu raised his eyes to look at Yugi for a moment before turning his attention back to the member in his mouth. Yugi noted Atemu's eyes were dark, much like Yami's eyes had been.

"Mm... Akhu, you taste divine." Atemu murmured, lifting his gaze once more to see Yugi close his eyes again, his mouth open as he panted. He'd gotten a brief glimpse of beautiful desire darkening those violet irises before they had closed.

Yami's eyes were closed as well as he held Yugi as close as he could, his thrusts increasing in pace. Their moans mingled beautifully throughout the room and Atemu found he couldn't wait until it was him that was making Yugi cry out like that. Yugi's moans were becoming consistent now, and Yami knew he was close. Atemu raised his gaze to Yami's and nodded.

Yami began to take Yugi even harder, working on bringing him over the edge. Both boy's movements were becoming erratic. Atemu lifted his head up, grabbed Yugi's erection with his hand, and began pumping it hard. Yugi screamed and screamed, the pleasure almost too much.

"That's it, Habibi, scream some more for us." Atemu said with a smirk. Yugi cried out and thrashed against the two as Yami hit his prostate with every thrust. He wasn't going to last much longer, especially not from this assault. Yami was close too and both him and Yugi tensed, their releases approaching fast.

"Oh, yes! Come on Hikari! Come for us!" Yami moaned in his ear.

Yami slammed against his prostate hard one more time and Yugi came with his loudest scream yet, coming all over Atemu's hand. Yami continued to thrust a few more times before he came too with a loud moan of his own, leaning down and kissing Yugi's shoulder, which was a little damp with sweat. Atemu lifted his hand to his lips and licked it clean, smiling. Now it was his turn to have his beautiful angel at his mercy. He pulled Yugi away from Yami and into his own arms, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Yugi's lips. He cuddled the boy until the little one had caught his breath and then it was time for Atemu to have his fun.

"Alright Akhu, on your hands and knees." Atemu said softly, turning Yugi over onto his stomach. Yugi complied, his head hanging down and his eyes trained on the black blanket below him. Atemu lifted his shenti just enough to expose his aching erection and he entered Yugi, making the boy toss his head back and gasp, closing his eyes as he felt the sensation of being filled so completely again. Atemu closed his own eyes, a low moan of pleasure escaping his lips as he was sheathed inside Yugi's tight heat.

Yami watched this with interest, wondering how he was going to participate. Atemu could see the question in his eyes and smirked, motioning for him to come closer to them. Yami obliged the other, coming over to sit in front of the joined pair, suspicion sparkling in his eyes as he watched Atemu lean down and whisper something in Yugi's ear. The smaller grinned before grabbing Yami's pant leg and urging him to come forward until his legs were stretched out on either side of Yugi, placing his member right under Yugi's face.

"Mm..." Yugi murmured, giving his beautiful darkness a sweet smile as he reached forward and caressed Yami's length back to full arousal. Yami bit his lip and groaned as Yugi pumped him gently, lightly squeezing every so often. When Yugi suddenly stopped, Yami looked down at him, his eyes trained on Yugi's own as the smaller lowered his head to draw him into his mouth. Atemu smirked and slid out of Yugi slowly, making the amethyst-eyed youth whimper around Yami's member, which in turn sent a pleasant feeling vibrating through Yami's spine, the latter releasing another soft moan. In an instant, Atemu slid back in hard, nailing Yugi's prostate and making him scream around Yami's length. Yami let out a scream of his own, throwing his head back as that action forced Yugi to take him in to the hilt, his little one's teeth scraping his length.

"Oh Habibi..." Atemu muttered, starting a rough and fast pace, continuously striking Yugi's prostate. Yugi grunted and groaned at the force Atemu put behind his thrusts, but he continued to devour Yami, sucking on him like he was a lollipop. Yami leaned back a little, resting on one forearm while he raised his other hand to gently tangle in Yugi's silky tresses as he watched the boy bob his head up and down.

"Oh, oh gods, Aibou!" Yami cried out, his eyes closing in unimaginable bliss. Yugi mumbled something that neither man could make out and Atemu chuckled lightly.

"You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Akhu. It's rude." Atemu teased. Yami raised his darkened crimson orbs to Atemu's own blood red irises and glared angrily at him for the crude remark. Yugi rolled his eyes at the two men before sucking hard on Yami's member, making him instantly forget Atemu's comment as he fell back on the bed screaming, bucking into Yugi's hot mouth. Atemu laughed, then groaned in pleasure as he pushed himself inside Yugi to the hilt again. _Gods_, did Yugi feel so hot and so tight. He picked up his pace, thrusting into Yugi harder and faster until Yugi was crying out and shaking beneath him.

It was becoming hard for Yugi to form a coherent thought as Atemu hit his prostate over and over again. He could hear Atemu's grunts and moans of pleasure from above him and his hot breath tickling his ear. Yami was doing something in between moaning and screaming, the cause being Yugi's cries vibrating through his member and the force behind Atemu's thrusts forcing Yugi to keep taking Yami in to the hilt, the tip of his darkness' erection tapping the back of his throat. Yugi took the opportunity to deep throat his darkness and swallowed around Yami's hot length.

"OH GODS YUGI!" Yami shouted as he arched off the bed, releasing into Yugi's mouth. Yami collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and fully satisfied, his chest heaving as he fought to control his breathing. Yugi lapped up all of what Yami had to offer, giving a few extra licks to Yami's length to get it completely clean. Atemu grinned wickedly, pleased that Yugi had finished Yami. He pulled completely out of Yugi, causing the smaller to whine in protest. Yami could only watch, barely able to move, as Atemu whirled Yugi around to face him, shoving him down on his back onto the bed before entering him again in one swift thrust. Yugi arched with a cry as Atemu began to pound him hard into the mattress, making the bed squeak as a result of their movements.

"Oh! Oh Atemu! Oh yes!" Yugi cried, wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck and clinging to him tightly as sweat trickled down his withering body. Yugi gazed at his lover, smiling at the untouchable pleasure written on Atemu's face as he continued to pound into him, his blond bangs swaying against his face. Atemu's eyes refused to leave his, his mouth open as he panted. Yugi threw his head back and moaned loudly, feeling his release approaching. Atemu smiled and reached down between them, grasping Yugi's member and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Yugi went wild, thrashing and screaming against him.

"Come on, come on Habibi! Come for me!" Atemu cried, feeling his own release coming. Yugi was crying out constantly now, and it soon became too much for him as he arched once more with a shout, coming all over their stomachs and Atemu's hand. He went limp under Atemu, now just taking the incessant pounding until Atemu came with a loud shout of his name. Atemu managed to pull out of Yugi and roll to the side before he collapsed onto the bed. Yugi and Atemu lay there side by side, both attempting to catch their breath. Yami, somehwhat recovered by this point, sat up on the bed and laid a hand on the edge, closing his eyes. The soiled blanket under them instantly vanished and a new set of cool white sheets took the place of the old black ones. Yami yanked back the sheet at the head of the bed and pulled Yugi into his arms, settling his light down on one of the pillows. Atemu sat up and climbed to the head, lying down on the other side of Yugi.

"Man, you guys really know how to tire a guy out, huh?" Yugi murmured softly, giving them both a smile as they settled down on either side of him.

"We know everything about you, Aibou." Yami said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Now it's time for sleep, Akhu. You do still have school in the morning." Atemu said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his other cheek. Yugi let out a playful groan and mock glared at Atemu.

"Don't remind me. Maybe I'll play hooky and tell Grandpa I'm sick. You'd both rather have me here, wouldn't you?" Yugi teased, his question resulting in two sets of chuckles from the devilishly handsome youths beside him.

"That we would, Akhu." Atemu grinned, amusement shining in his ruby orbs.

"Yes, indeed we would." Yami murmured, a small smirk playing at his lips. "However, you are a terrible liar and your grandfather would send you anyway."

Yugi sighed at the truth in Yami's statement and smiled softly again. "Oh well. I suppose you'll have to wait until tomorrow night then, huh?"

"That's cruel." Atemu replied with a pout.

"What about after school? Surely you wouldn't make us wait that long?" Yami asked, also pouting. Yugi giggled.

"Oh well, with faces like those, who could say no?" Yugi mused happily. Yami and Atemu laughed, both snuggling close to one of Yugi's sides. Yami raised his arm to rest it over Yugi's chest, bypassing Atemu's arm that was already resting on the little one's waist.

Yugi couldn't help himself; his smile refused to fade. He felt so loved and tonight had been wonderful. He found he looked forward to the other two nights when the two would have him together. He looked at each of them, surprised to see that their eyes were closed and that they were both breathing softly. So, they'd already fallen asleep... Yugi figured he'd might as well too. It wouldn't do him any good to go to school sleepy.

"Goodnight Yami. Goodnight Atemu. I love you both so much." Yugi whispered, closing his own eyes. A moment later, a soft kiss was pressed to his lips. Yugi re-opened his eyes to see Yami falling back to his side and Atemu lean down for his own kiss. Yugi smiled when Atemu pulled away, lying back down on his other side.

"So you two weren't asleep quite yet." Yugi thought aloud. Atemu and Yami looked at him, soft smiles on their faces.

"I love you too." Yami whispered, before closing his eyes again.

"Wi mr ntk." Atemu murmured softly, his eyes fluttering close as well. After a moment, they began breathing softly again, both actually asleep this time. Yugi snuggled down under the sheets, yawning sleepily. And with his lovers cocooning him protectively, he drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

Translations:

Wi mr ntk: I love you

Habibi: beloved

Akhu: light


End file.
